Allen Kozuki
アレン | romaji_name = Kōzuki Aren | ja_trans_name = Allen Kozuki | gender = Male | organization = The Resistance | school = Heartland Duel School, Clover Branch | anime_deck = Railway | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Allen Kozuki (神月アレン, Kōzuki Aren) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a resident of the Xyz Dimension and one of the few surviving members of the Resistance. Design Appearance Allen is a short boy with red spiky hair and bushy eyebrows. His eyes are teal and the front of his bangs are lined with yellow. Allen wears a maroon long-sleeved shirt, grey pants and white boots under a purple poncho that is emblazoned with a blue shield shape and green diamonds; two on the lower part of the shield and two smaller ones on each shoulder. Personality Allen is a friendly and light-hearted individual, though not to the point of ignoring suffering. He cares about the well-being of his friends, encouraging Sayaka not to overwork herself and he was saddened to learn of Yuto's disappearance. He dislikes Yusho Sakaki for (seemingly) abandoning them before the invasion of Duel Academy. This dislike extends to Yuya, calling him an outsider after learning he is Yusho's son despite their initial friendly meeting. Allen speaks somewhat informally, as noted by Sylvio. Biography History Prior to Duel Academy's invasion, Allen and Sayaka were students from Heartland Duel School's Clover Branch, the same branch Kite studied. One of their teachers was Yusho Sakaki. During the invasion, they became members of the Resistance. Eventually, most of the Clover branch-based survivors were wiped out and they were forced to go into hiding at the Duel Sanctuary. Heartland City While Yuya and Kite were Dueling Kite mistook Yuya for Yuto, Allen, Shay, and Sayaka arrived and cleared up the misunderstanding. They attempted to convince Kite that the Lancers were comrades, but he refused and disappeared. to the Duel Sanctuary.]] At their hideout, Allen introduced himself and Sayaka to Yuya, Gong and Sylvio while there Sayaka was handing out food to those who had survived the attacks but he advised her not to overwork herself. He then commented on Yuya's resemblance with Yuto, thinking that he was in fact Yuto himself, but Shay cleared this confusion. Allen then revealed that while Yuto and Shay were gone, that Duel Academy had launched a massive offensive attack, wiping out Resistance's Spade and Clover branches, forcing them to go into hiding. Their conversation was cut short though when Sayaka questioned Yuya's connection with Yusho, and the latter revealed that Yusho is his father. Hearing this, Allen explained that Yusho was their teacher and had abandoned them during the invasion, shocking Yuya. Allen and Sayaka left the hideout in search of Kite. They found him continuing to hunt Duel Academy Duelists. He told them to stay out of his way and sealed three more Duelists into cards. Allen told Kite that Sayaka was very worried about him, but he ignored him. Allen, Sayaka, Gong, and Sylvio watched Kite's Duel with Shay. During the Duel, Allen and Sayaka learn about Action Cards from Sylvio when Shay use one. When Yuya showed up to stop the Duel, Allen told him outsiders should stay out of it. He also learned that Yuto is residing Yuya when he revealed a memory only they know. When Sayaka blamed herself Lulu's kidnapping, Allen told her it wasn't before she revealed she had been present and too scared to intervene. He was shocked when Kite moved to seal Shay into a card when the Duel was over. Sayaka pleaded with him not to do it and he reluctantly complied before leaving again. While working on his heelys, Allen saw Sayaka run off somewhere and went after her. Before Allen left the hideout, Yuya asked Allen to take him too because Sayaka was going after Kite. Allen refused because he was an outsider. Allen caught up to Sayaka and the both of them started a Tag-Team Duel against Gloria and Grace. Allen Summoned "Ruffian Railcar" and inflicted damage on the first turn. He then protected "Ruffian Railcar" from "Amazoness Queen" with "Construction Train Signal Red". When Sayaka's attack failed, Allen got angry when she forgot to use the effect of "Fairy Cheer Girl" to draw another card. Sayaka told him she was sorry but Allen said he would do something great. However, they learned that their opponents were the Tyler sisters and Allen remembered that the Tyler sisters almost destroyed the Spade Branch's Resistance force. Allen and Sayaka were then pushed pack by the Tyler sisters' "Amazoness Liger". Sayaka apologized to Allen for being a burden but Allen told her they hadn't lost yet. Allen Xyz Summoned "Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf" and used its effect to let it attack directly but was stopped by "Liger". Allen told Sayaka to use the effect of "Cheer Girl" to draw a card. "Iron Wolf" attacked "Liger" but Grace used Amazoness Substitution to switch the attack to Gloria's "Amazoness Swords Woman". Allen "Limiter Removal", to double the ATK of "Iron Wolf", but Grace used the effect of "Swords Woman" to reflect the damage back to him. Before Allen was about to lose, Sayaka activated "Fairy Rail," turning the damage into ATK for "Cheer Girl". Sayaka told Allen to use "Fairy Cheer Girl" for the next attack and they were able to turn the Duel around. However they were both defeated when Gloria Fusion Summoned "Amazoness Empress". Just as they were about to be sealed into cards, Gong and Sylvio arrived. Deck Allen uses a "Railway" Deck, for offensive tactics. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters